The Adventures of Emblazé
by M. McCann
Summary: When Hoenn does not satisfy Meahlán, she and her friend Nathan decides to go beyond Ever Grande City to an completley new region Emblazé!
1. Chapter 1: Good News In Ever Grande

The Adventures of Emblezé

**Teaser;**

_Ever wondered what's beyond? What worlds to discover there was beyond Ever Grande City, Hoenn. Everything ends there, the Pokémon League starts. But, there is something beyond Ever Grande's beautiful landscape, another world; the Amazing Region of Emeblezé. Follow Meahlan, Nathan and the confident-on-the-outside-pathetic-on-the-inside- Roxie, as they travel trough a whole new region; Emeblezé! Emblezé is Hoenn's twin-region; it has the same pokémon, and the same astonishing landscapes, but new mysteries to be solved, and this will be the ultimate challenge for all our three heroes!_

Ever Grande City. A beautiful island, a small city, and the ticket to the Pokémon League. Meahlan was sitting at the beach; sand had crawled up in her skirt which made it very uncomfortable.

"Hey, Meahlan" Nathan was running towards her. His Surskit was finally well!

"Is he okay?" said Meahlan and looked slightly concerned. Surskit, had got a really bad freeze on the way to Ever Grande, but was finally okay.

"Yeah, he's fine. It took a while, but Nurse Joy finally defrosted him." Said Nathan and grinned. "You know, I talked to an old man in the pokémon center, and he said there's a whole region at the other side of the sea."

"Really?" said Meahlan exited. Her absolute favorite activity was exploring new regions.

"Yeah, there is an ferry that leaves tomorrow, were so lucky, it only goes two times a year. It would really suck if we had to surf all that way on poor Spheal… He's already worn out from the Mossdeep-Ever Grande-surf."

(update soon, just wanted to get it in..)


	2. Chapter 2: The Ferry to Lullabytown

The Adventures of Emblezé

**Teaser;**

_Ever wondered what's beyond? What worlds to discover there was beyond Ever Grande City, Hoenn. Everything ends there, the Pokémon League starts. But, there is something beyond Ever Grande's beautiful landscape, another world; the Amazing Region of Emeblezé. Follow Meahlan, Nathan and the confident-on-the-outside-pathetic-on-the-inside- Roxie, as they travel trough a whole new region; Emeblezé! Emblezé is Hoenn's twin-region; it has the same pokémon, and the same astonishing landscapes, but new mysteries to be solved, and this will be the ultimate challenge for all our three heroes!_

Ever Grande City. A beautiful island, a small city, and the ticket to the Pokémon League. Meahlan was sitting at the beach; sand had crawled up in her skirt which made it very uncomfortable.

"Hey, Meahlan" Nathan was running towards her. His Surskit was finally well!

"Is he okay?" said Meahlan and looked slightly concerned. Surskit, had got a really bad freeze on the way to Ever Grande, but was finally okay.

"Yeah, he's fine. It took a while, but Nurse Joy finally defrosted him." Said Nathan and grinned. "You know, I talked to an old man in the pokémon center, and he said there's a whole region at the other side of the sea."

"Really?" said Meahlan exited. Her absolute favorite activity was exploring new regions.

"Yeah, there is a ferry that leaves tomorrow, were so lucky, it only goes two times a year. It would really suck if we had to surf all that way on poor Spheal… He's already worn out from the Mossdeep-Ever Grande-surf."

**Chapter 1.**

"I guess it's bye-bye Hoenn." Said Meahlán and looked at the little spot on the horizon that was what was left of the Hoenn region. It was getting smaller for every second that passed. It was refreshing to be out on deck.

"I guess it is." Said Nathan and grabbed the railing of the boat tightly. Under them white foam was being pushed back under the boat, they were in the south end. It was blustery, but a lot better than to be inside. Nathan looked very sick, and tried to let go of the boat railing. He quickly lost his balance and grabbed it rapidly again. The little speck of Hoenn was gone, and the sea was before them. Meahlán took a look at Nathan. He was very pale, and it seemed like his face was flashing in some yellow-greenish color. "Are you okay?" she said and looked somewhat anxious.

"No, not really" said Nathan and looked like he regretted that he had opened his mouth. "Can we go inside?"

Meahlán nodded, and took him inside, to the restaurant part of the boat. She sat Nathan down at a table and went over to get them lemonade. The line was really long, but Meahlán took the place last and waited to get to the counter.

"Meahlán?" said a boys voice. Meahlán turned around and flushed. Standing there was Gary Oak. She had a major loss to him back in Johto.

"Err... Yeah" said Meahlán embarrassed. Gary sniggered.

"You're also going to Emblezé? I hear they have pretty tough Gym Leaders." Said Gary. He was standing behind her in line. Meahlán couldn't resist.

"Rematch" said Meahlán. She couldn't even concentrate on a whole sentence, but this one word was probably enough. Gary looked a bit taken aback.

"If that's what you want. Prepare to lose." He said. "Again…"


End file.
